Claire's Battle
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: One of Gunmar's servants attempts to kidnap Claire as a bargaining chip for Jim.


So… I'm obsessed and I mean EXTREMELY OBSESSED with Trollhunters and now, I've come up with the idea of this fanfiction for Claire! Enjoy!

It was a pitch black night in Arcadia. Claire was walking home. She opened the door to her house and went up to her room to finish her homework before tomorrow so she wouldn't have to stress about it. She had just started on her Algebra homework when her mother walked in.

"Hey, Claire," Mrs. Nuñez said, "how're you?"

"I don't usually cram, but I'm going to tonight so I have the weekend free!"

"Why's that?" Mrs. Nuñez asked.

"Got a date with Jim tomorrow. He said he had a surprise for me," Claire said.

"Him?" Mrs. Nuñez said, clearly displeased with her decision.

"Don't be like that mom," Claire said, "he's really nice once you get to know him!"

"We HAD the chance to get to know him and he almost ruined our barbecue!" Mrs. Nuñez said.

"He just had a lack of sleep that day! I promise, once you hang around him some more, you and dad will come around!" Claire said, trying to shoo her mother.

"I'm not sure I really approve of you seeing this boy!" Mrs. Nuñez said.

"Whether you approve of it or not," Claire said, "he's my boyfriend and that's that!" Mrs. Nuñez sighed and left the room. Claire went back to working. It took her awhile, but she finally finished her homework. By then, it was 11:49 and she began to doze off.

When she awoke, she looked at her alarm clocked and let out a sharp gasp.

"No no no no no NO!" Claire said. She quickly got up and began getting dressed.

"I was supposed to meet him at 9:30! It's 11:40!" Claire said as she finished getting dressed. She dashed outside, almost forgetting the Shadow Staff before running out the door. She continued running to Jim's house when she heard growling. She turned around and saw a massive monster -a troll- staring at her.

"Oh no! I don't have time for this!" Claire said, annoyed, "and I don't get it! A troll that doesn't burn in daylight?! Ugh! I'll have to ask Blinky about it later!" Claire said as she got in a fighting stance.

"I've been sent by Gunmar to capture you! You're our bargaining chip to get Jim to turn himself in!" the troll said.

"There's one thing you should know about me, troll," Claire said, narrowing her eyes at it, "I'm NOT a damsel in distress!" The troll growled and charged at Claire. She quickly evaded and jumped out of the way. The troll turned around to see Claire gone.

"Wha-?! Where'd you go?! You can't hide from me forever, girl!" the troll said. Claire brought out her phone and called Jim.

"Claire," Jim said on the other line, "where are you?"

"I've got a problem," Claire said.

"Come on out, girlie!" the troll said.

"There's my problem!" Claire said.

"A troll? But…" Jim said, loss for words that a troll is able to attack Claire during the day.

"I know. We'll ask Blinky about it later, but I could use some help here!" Claire said.

"Where are you?" Jim asked.

"Just start heading to my house!" Claire said as she tensed when the troll walked up behind her hiding spot. She quickly made a portal and teleported to another hiding spot.

"Okay! You can hold your own! But I'll be right there!" Jim said.

"Thanks!" Claire said, "alright, trash. Let's dance!" She leapt up from her hiding spot and saw the troll still looking for her. She quickly whistled at him, getting his attention. The troll immediately began to charge at her. When the troll reached her, she whacked it aside with the butt end of the staff. The troll tumbled into the street and glared angrily at Claire. The two began a staredown. Claire began to dash toward the troll. The troll attempted to hit her with it's fist, but she easily dodged it and once again whacked it with the staff. At that point, the troll was enraged and charged like a bull toward Claire. Like a bullfighter, she evaded, forcing the troll to skid to a halt. The troll turned and saw Claire running toward him. She leapt up and attempted to kick him, but instead the troll grabbed her foot and threw her back to the sidewalk. Landing on her back, she leapt to her feet to see the troll charging at her once more. She quickly got an idea and smirked. She thought of the first place that she dreaded the most and focused real hard. She opened a portal and the troll, while trying to stop, entered it. She closed the portal and put the staff away.

"Like I said," a voice said. Claire turned to see Jim walking toward her.

"You can hold your own," Jim said.

"Doesn't mean that you could've taken your time," Claire said, slightly joking, but slightly serious.

"Tobes had a little troll problem himself," Jim said.

"Hm?" Claire asked.

"Tobes said that the troll told him that he was going to kidnap him as a bargaining chip," Jim said.

"Funny," Claire said, "the troll who attacked me said the same thing."

"Looks like Gunmar's going after my loved ones," Jim said. Claire chuckled a little and smiled.

"If only he knew…" Claire said. With that, they walked to the movie theater where Jim had his surprise.

The troll landed in Ojos del Salado in front of Gatto. It looked around and found that the portal had disappeared and that he was about to become Gatto's lunch.

Okay. I have a confession to make. I've got a big crush on Claire and would've LOVED to see a scene where she was attacked by the villains who wanted to kidnap her to bargain with Jim, but Claire, being the AWESOME fighter she is, takes them down and escapes.


End file.
